winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bloomix (Form)
So it's true? Very bad transformation name :(! [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] ~ [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 08:38, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Nobody confirms it as true. For more details, contact your all beloved & precious Nick! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 08:42, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Uh huh. On the page it specifically says it's'' "rumored"'' to be the Season 6 transformation... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:43, October 4, 2013 (UTC) ... DbzWinx (talk) 08:49, October 4, 2013 (UTC) The new transformation may be named after Bloom as she gave each of the other Winx a bit of her Dragon Flame power. Ztyran (talk) 16:58, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Added link I found the visual for Bloom's Transformation and a video with some inside information on some of the Winx's outfits. Jerseygirl2325 (talk) 22:04, October 9, 2013 (UTC)JERSEYGIRL2325Jerseygirl2325 (talk) 22:04, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :Well, we have already seen the outfits video ^^... Plus, I am not sure Bloom's transformation video is official, it is just fan-made. Thanks for sharing, anyhow :3! ^^ ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 04:05, October 10, 2013 (UTC) This transformation was confirmed via itunes Oh, from when iTunes becomes official for Winx Club? A cold wind of Autumn 11:55, November 11, 2013 (UTC) It is official because it is Nickelodeon who puts the information on iTunes. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 16:51, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Rumored transformation information I found this information and I think it seems pretty interesting and also seems to debunk the rumours that the transformation is all about Bloom. Bloomix, from ancient Greek, means brave, fearless warrior. And the chance of Bloomix because of the parts of the clothes in the transformations seen in the trailer and opening sequence can look equal to armor and/or Greek looking attributes in the clothes. I also read something to do with fallen warriors somewhere. Bookworm452 (talk) 14:31, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Where did you obtain this information? Bloomix is not an ancient Greek word and the third episode of season 6 confirmed that this transformation will come from Bloom. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 16:51, November 26, 2013 (UTC) It's all over on Google. I made a mistake, the word 'Bloom' is apparently ancient Greek with that meaning. I saw it but I thought that was just her power until they actually get a transformation; I also read somewhere that they go to Egypt, where the transformation came from or something.7 Bookworm452 (talk) 17:22, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Sadly, I can't find the meaning of the name Bloom in all the trustful names' meaning websites I know... so I don't think it's a good idea adding those. By far we just can say for sure that the transformation is named after Bloom... An interesting fact, the name Bloom is actually prefer for boy... A cold wind of Autumn 10:09, January 2, 2014 (UTC) This page claims that Bloom did not do any courageous or good deed and still earned Bloomix. Like, this is so biased and subjective, it's almost laughable. I get that everyone in the fandom hates Bloom, but if Stella and Aisha backflipping passed the transformation's requirements, so did Bloom defeating a five-headed dragon in a burning lava pit that's reportedly so unstable it's no longer used, while having her powers drained. Also, the trivia mentioned her earning Enchantix in season 3 without saving anyone. This has already been explained and resolved years ago, and shouldn't be there at all. FiniteTsukuyomi (talk) 10:05, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Quoted from the article Vortex of Flames: "This pit stores fire that has the ability to restore a person's Dragon Flame power and destroy the Fire Eaters. The flames are not harmful only to the guardian of the Dragon's Flame. Its flames empower the keeper with its own power, which could help defeat the Fire Eaters." How wonderful with "power draining", I see. -- Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 06:03, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Confusion Nothing about this transformation made sense to me. First of all, if the other five's powers were taken away, how do they still have sun, nature, music, technology, and water powers? Shouldn't they all have fire powers now? And I thought that in season 2, when the Trix stole Bloom's power, they learned that no one can take away another fairy's power if they believe in themselves. But the thing I really don't get is that it says the Winx now exceed Daphne in their level. The stakes of Sirenix were high - to go on multiple quests and find the gems within a set time or lose your powers forever. And the requirements for Bloomix? Just a random act of courage. Plus, the other five lost their powers, so this implies that you do not have to earn any other previous transformations in order to gain Bloomix (as stated in the Trivia section). So to me, it seems like Bloomix is a downgrade . . . Daffodillydoo (talk) 14:47, March 10, 2016 (UTC)